1. Field
This application relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems and magnetic resonance imaging methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) uses magnetic fields produced by magnetism to acquire images of biological tissues in a human body. An MRI system applies a radio-frequency (RF) signal to biological tissues, thereby causing the biological tissues to resonate. The MRI system also applies a magnetic gradient to biological tissues to obtain spatial information about the biological tissues.